


I Have to Say Something to You

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Daniel Sousa ormai andava in giro con quell’anello da settimane.





	

Daniel Sousa ormai andava in giro con quell’anello da settimane.

  
Eppure sarebbe dovuto essere facile, compri l’anello, ti inginocchi, le fai il discorso e le dai l’anello, facilissimo. Peccato che ogni volta che vedeva Peggy o non sapeva trovare le parole o capitava qualcosa che lo obbligava a rimandare.

  
Una volta Howard, un’altra notizie su Dottie, sembrava quasi una cospirazione ai suoi danni si disse oltrepassando Rose che gli sorrise incoraggiante prima di alzare i pollici, i problemi di averle rivelato che voleva fare la proposta a Peggy.

  
“ Daniel ... capo Sousa, devo parlarvi “ gli disse Peggy, ecco il momento giusto pensò Daniel appoggiandosi alla stampella, ora o mai più.

  
“ Anch’io devo parlarti Peggy … agente Carter “, forza Daniel, sii uomo si disse, in fondo è solo un anello, puoi farcela.

  
 Ecco, quello era il momento giusto si disse prima di prendere fiato. “ Devo dirti una cosa importante “ si dissero nello stesso momento e Peggy ridacchiò, a Daniel sembrava quasi impossibile che la famosa Peggy Carter amasse lui, che volesse stare con lui, sembrava quasi un sogno e forse per questo aveva paura di farle la proposta, perché aveva paura di svegliarsi.

  
“ Prima tu “ dissero di nuovo insieme, non sarebbero usciti da quella situazione pensò Daniel. “ Peggy, come tuo superiore ti ordinò di essere la prima “ le ordinò ridendo e vide la donna sorridere divertita da quella situazione.

  
“ Daniel, noi due ci conosciamo da diverso tempo …  non so come dirlo ma … ecco, ci frequentiamo da diversi mesi e conosciamo veramente tanto sull’altro, insomma, so che è strano e sicuramente inappropriato ma … Daniel Sousa, capo della sezione occidentale dell’SSR … vuoi sposarmi? “ gli chiese Peggy, ormai completamente arrossita, tutto quello era assurdo pensò prima di abbracciare Peggy di slanciò. “ Non dovresti inginocchiarti? “ le sussurrò all’orecchio e la sentì ridere. “ Forse “ gli rispose Peggy prima di cercare le sue labbra con un sorriso. Tutto quel tempo a pensare a come farle la proposta e lei lo aveva preceduto, anche per quello Daniel Sousa amava Peggy Carter, perché sapeva sempre sorprenderlo.


End file.
